Winnie the Pooh
|cortometrajes = Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore|series = Antológica de Walt Disney] Welcome to Pooh Corner The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh House of Mouse El Libro de Pooh Mis Amigos Tigger y Pooh A Poem Is... Doctora Juguetes (aparición de invitado)|videojuegos = |atracciones = |animadores = Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston (''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Mark Henn, Rachel R. Bibb, Ruben A. Aquino, Mario Furmanczyk (Winnie the Pooh)|doblaje_en_inglés = Sterling Holloway (1966-1977) Hal Smith (1977-1986) Jim Cummings (1988-present)|doblaje_en_españa = Tony Canal|doblaje_en_méxico = Flavio (cortometrajes) Luis Bayardo (1974-1977) Arturo Mercado Chacón (1983-1991) Javier Rivero (1996-2000) Jorge García (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) Humberto Vélez (2001-actualidad)|inspiración = Winnie-the-Pooh fue creado por A.A. Milne|premios = Estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood|otros_nombres = |personalidad = Lento, ingenuo, glotón, cariñoso, tranquilo, amistoso, tonto, impulsivo, olvidadizo, simplón, crédulo, analfabeto, infantil, inconsciente, considerado, honesto, ignorante, positivo, perezoso, educado|apariencia = Oso de peluche gordo, ojos y nariz negros, camisa roja de manga corta|ocupación = Super Detective (en Mis Amigos Tigger y Pooh)|alianza = Bien|objetivo = Mantener su pancita llena de miel|hogar = Su casa en El Bosque de los Cien Acres|amigos = Christopher Robin, Piglet, Tigger, Igor, Conejo, Búho, Rito, Topo, Cangu, Kessie, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, Sucio Jack, Wooster, Mamá Efelante, Papá Efelante, Bruno, Dexter, Los Cuervos, La Manada de Ratas, Skippy|enemigos = Las Abejas, Escuelenosaurio, Efelantes, Wartas, Stan Warta y Heff Efelante, Sucio Jack (antes), La Pandilla del Sucio Jack, Wooster (antes), Crud, Smudge, Los Cuervos (antes), Los Bichos, Bruno (antes), La Manada de Ratas (antes), El Ponto|le_gusta = Miel, sus amigos, globos, galletas, dormir, ejercicios matutinos, canciones, Navidad, otoño, su retumbar de barriga, días borrascosos|no_le_gusta = Abejas, quedarse sin miel, inundaciones, la idea de perder a Christopher Robin, los efelantes y wartas, su rasgado de costuras|armas = Pistola de juguete|frase = "¡Oh, vaya!" "¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!" "Oh, peludo y suave." "Yo siempre llego a donde voy alejándome del lugar de donde vine."}} Winnie the Pooh (o Pooh para abreviar) es un osito de peluche antropomórfico que pertenece a Christopher Robin. Apareció por primera vez como el protagonista principal en el corto Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, que eventualmente se convertiría en un segmento en The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Pooh se basa en el personaje del mismo nombre del libro del mismo nombre, escrito por A.A. Milne. Trasfondo Pooh reside en el Bosque de los Cien Acres, un mundo imaginativo habitado por animales de peluche antropomórficos y animales con que Christopher Robin juega. Pooh está lleno de pelusa y, por lo tanto, es impermeable al dolor. Sus costuras se abren de vez en cuando, pero Pooh se ha acostumbrado tanto que puede coserse nuevamente en segundos. La casa del árbol de Pooh (que está bajo el nombre Sanders), está llena principalmente de jarras y tarros de miel, que cosecha de las colmenas durante todo el día. Ante el tintineo de su "reloj Pooh-koo", Pooh normalmente comienza sus mañanas con su "ejercicio de rigidez", que es un intento irónico de ganar peso, en lugar de perderlo. Cuando no está recogiendo miel o meditando sobre nada en su lugar pensativo, Pooh pasa el día con sus amigos, el más significativo de los cuales es Christopher Robin, con quien comparte un vínculo especial. Desarrollo "Winnie-the-Pooh", como se llamaba originalmente, apareció por primera vez en una historia escrita por A.A. Milne, quién se basó en los personajes de su joven propietario Christopher Robin Milne y los peluches del niño. El oso de juguete original fue nombrado después de Winnie (abreviatura de "Winnipeg"), una osa que había sido adoptada como cachorra por un soldado canadiense durante la , que era una atracción popular en el Zoológico de Londres. Las historias fueron populares en la casa de Disney, lo que motivó a Walt a comenzar la producción de una serie de largometrajes protagonizados por el oso obsesionado con la miel y su colección de amigos. Personalidad Pooh se describe como "un oso de muy poco cerebro". En general, es amable y amigable con todos, y tiene una actitud infantil e inocente. Sin embargo, debido a su inteligencia limitada, Pooh es extremadamente ingenuo. Abstemio y simple, tiende a procesar las cosas a un ritmo más lento que sus amigos, hasta el punto de parecer desorientado. La naturaleza lenta de Pooh también lo hace algo pasivo para la mayoría de las situaciones. Pooh es sin duda más conocido por su amor a la miel. Mantiene un suministro de tarros en su casa, pero a menudo están vacíos debido a su apetito sin fin. Cuando se le acaba, a menudo viaja a la casa de Conejo para pedir prestada. Leal a sus amigos y al juguete "favorito" de Christopher Robin, Pooh a menudo tiene derecho a ser "líder del grupo". Él tiene una habilidad especial para ser muy optimista en tiempos de desesperación. Él puede ser muy valiente en tiempos difíciles y, por lo general, es el que se consulta cuando ocurre un problema. Apariencia física Pooh es un oso de peluche antropomórfico. Es bajo, tiene pelaje amarillo y vientre redondo. Tiene ojos negros, una nariz negra, un hocico corto y orejas pequeñas y redondas. También hay costuras en el vientre y la parte inferior, que solo se pueden ver cuando se abren. Solo usa una pequeña camisa roja de manga corta, de la cual cuelga su pancita. Apariciones en películas The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh se destaca en los primeros dos segmentos, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree y Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, y desempeña un papel secundario en Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too. El primer segmento muestra los intentos de Pooh de recolectar miel después de que se agote. Primero intenta obtener algo de un árbol de abejas, llegando a disfrazarse como una nube de lluvia, usando barro. Sin embargo, incluso con la asistencia de Christopher Robin, todos los intentos de Pooh fracasan. Después, Pooh decide ir a la casa de Conejo, ya que este siempre lo invita a almorzar. En realidad, Conejo le teme estas visitas, pero a regañadientes cede. Desafortunadamente, Pooh come tanta miel, que se queda atrapado en la puerta de Conejo. Como el único remedio es esperar hasta que Pooh se vuelva más delgado, Pooh debe esperar para ser sacado de la puerta. En un momento, Pooh se encuentra con Topo (no en el libro), quien se ofrece a sacarlo, pero es expulsado cuando Topo le ofrece darle a Pooh más miel. Finalmente, Pooh se pone lo suficientemente delgado como para poder sacarlo, pero Christopher Robin y sus amigos lo tiran tan fuerte que Pooh casi sale volando del libro antes de aterrizar en un árbol de miel, donde come felizmente. En el siguiente segmento, Pooh se entera por parte de Topo que es el "Día del viento", por lo que Pooh viaja para desear a sus amigos un feliz "Día del viento". Pooh se ve obligado a rescatar a Piglet por medio de la bufanda desenredada de Piglet cuando los fuertes vientos sacan volando a Piglet. Durante la aventura, Pooh inadvertidamente cosecha las zanahorias de Conejo mientras atraviesa el jardín de Conejo. Más tarde en el día, Pooh visita a Búho. Durante la visita, la casa del árbol de Búho se desploma y se considera irreparable. Esa noche, cuando Pooh está en casa, es inesperadamente visitado por Tigger. Tigger se presenta y se va tan rápido como llegó. Sin embargo, Pooh está aterrorizado por las historias de Tigger sobre efelantes y wartas que roban la miel, y toma medidas para proteger la miel. Esa noche, Pooh sueña con los ladrones de miel y despierta en medio de una inundación. Pooh logra llegar a la rama de un árbol con algunos tarros de miel pero cae al río mientras come. Pooh finalmente flota en Piglet, inadvertidamente rescatando a su amigo de la inundación. Ambos llegan a la casa de Christopher Robin, y a Pooh se le da una fiesta en honor a sus acciones después de que termina la inundación. Cuando Piglet decide dejar que Búho se quede con su hoga, Pooh le ofrece a Piglet permitir vivir en el suyo. En el tercer segmento, Pooh está de acuerdo con el plan de Conejo de perder a Tigger en la niebla como castigo por su rebote excesivo. Sin embargo, Pooh, Conejo y Piglet se pierden ellos mismos. Conejo se va por su cuenta, y Pooh consigue que Piglet y él vuelvan a casa, alegando que sus tarros de miel llamaban a su estómago. En el invierno, Pooh y Piglet están caminando por el bosque, cuando se dan cuenta de que Tigger y Rito están atrapados en un árbol. Después de llamar a Christopher Robin, Rito se salva al saltar al abrigo de Christopher Robin. Tigger finalmente es derrotado por el Narrador. Al final, Pooh se le enseña a rebotar por Tigger. La escena final de la película muestra a Pooh y sus amigos lidiando con el hecho de que Christopher Robin deba irse a la escuela. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore En el corto de 1983, Pooh es el primero en enterarse del cumpleaños de Igor, y decide conmemorar el día regalándole al burro un tarro de miel. Mientras camina hacia la casa de Igor, Pooh se distrae con su barriga retumbante, lo que le lleva a comer la miel que tiene a mano. No es hasta después de que el tarro este vacío que se dio cuenta de que comió el regalo de Igor. Afortunadamente, el tarro vacío sigue siendo utilizada como un lugar para guardar el globo reventado de Piglet. Pooh's Grand Adventure Una vez en el último día de un verano dorado, Christopher Robin no tiene corazón para decirle al Oso Pooh que se irá a la escuela al día siguiente. Aunque los dos se divierten jugando todo el día, Christopher Robin es incapaz de decirle a Pooh a dónde va, y lo deja con el siguiente consejo: "Eres más valiente de lo que crees, más fuerte de lo que pareces y más inteligente de lo que crees". A la mañana siguiente, Pooh descubre un tarro de miel con una nota adjunta, sin embargo, no sabe leer. Cuando va a ver a Piglet, Tigger, Conejo e Igor, está claro que el grupo necesita la ayuda y los consejos de Christopher Robin con sus propios obstáculos y ninguno de ellos puede leer tampoco. Después de leer la nota, Búho informa que Christopher Robin fue llevado a una tierra distante, misteriosa y peligrosa llamada Esquela en contra de su voluntad. Búho equipa al grupo con un mapa y los envía a "Lo Desconocido" del Bosque de los Cien Acres, advirtiéndoles de la feroz bestia que señorea sobre Esquela, el "Escuelenosaurio". Poco después de su partida, se escuchan gruñidos en la distancia, y el grupo supone que están siendo perseguidos por el Escuelenosaurio. Esto causa pánico y, al ser un "oso de muy poco cerebro", Pooh rápidamente no es apto para liderar a sus amigos en esta misión, lo que lleva a Conejo a asumir el mando de los cinco. Durante sus viajes, el grupo lentamente se da cuenta de lo impotentes que están sin Christopher Robin en el mundo exterior: En un valle tranquilo fuera de un bosque de espinas, Piglet es secuestrado por un enjambre de mariposas, haciéndole creer que tiene miedo de hacer algo ; en un barranco, Tigger no tiene la fuerza para saltar a un lugar seguro, haciendo que todos sus amigos caigan en picado con él en su intento de recuperarlo; y finalmente, Conejo se da cuenta de que está indefenso con el mapa dividido en dos, dejando al grupo perdido en la niebla. El grupo acepta el hecho de que están perdidos e indefensos sin Christopher Robin, por lo que se refugian en una cueva cercana.Mientras todo el mundo está dormido, Pooh, con el corazón roto, lamenta no acercarse más a la búsqueda de su querido amigo Christopher Robin. Por la mañana, los cinco se dan cuenta con horror que se refugiaron en la Cueva Calavera, la peligrosa guarida del Escuelenosaurio. Aunque tenían mucho miedo, los cinco se separaron para buscar a Christopher Robin por su cuenta; sin embargo, los rugidos y gruñidos del Escuelenosaurio eventualmente reúnen a Piglet, Tigger, Conejo e Igor juntos, quienes, confundiendo el reflejo monstruosamente distorsionado de Pooh en un gran cristal que es el Escuelenosaurio, huyen sin Pooh. El oso se queda atrapado en una estrecha grieta en los cristales de la cueva, y sus gritos apagados hacen que los otros cuatro crean que ha sido asesinado y comido por el Escuelenosaurio. Al ver la entrada al "Ojo de la Calavera", donde supuestamente se encuentra Christopher Robin, los cuatro restantes deciden continuar con la memoria de Pooh, y son capaces de demostrar su potencial: Conejo demuestra su inteligencia al idear un plan para llegar a la cima, Tigger demuestra su fuerza al saltar sin ayuda, y Piglet demuestra su valentía haciendo que Conejo e Igor suban a la cornisa. Pooh ha estado mirando esto todo el tiempo, y se libera con entusiasmo, solo para golpear una pared de roca y descender a un pozo profundo, sin salida. Mientras se desespera por su encarcelamiento permanente y siente pena por sí mismo, Pooh deduce que Christopher Robin todavía está con él en su corazón, y es suficiente para sacar al oso de su tristeza. Los otros alcanzan el Ojo de la Calavera, y de hecho encuentran a Christopher Robin vivo y bien, pero explican que Pooh aparentemente fue asesinado por el Escuelenosaurio. Al escuchar nuevamente los rugidos de la criatura, Christopher Robin explica que no son más que los gruñidos del estómago de Pooh (Pooh nunca había comido nada de su miel porque tenía la intención de guardarlo cuando encontró a Christopher Robin), y explica que tuvo que ir a la escuela no a la esquela, y él volvería por la tarde. Esto hace que Conejo se dé cuenta de que Búho solo estaba bromeando. Christopher Robin rescata a Pooh del pozo profundo usando un enorme tarro de miel, para la alegría del oso. Los seis salen de la Cueva Calavera, solo para descubrir que, desde el exterior, es mucho menos aterradora que cuando llegaron por primera vez. Christopher Robin explica que, dado que estaban solos y atemorizados, parecía ser enorme y amenazante, y esto prueba ser cierto para todos los obstáculos que enfrentaron en su viaje mientras marchaban felizmente a casa. Esa noche, Christopher Robin dice que volverá a la escuela, pero que no tienen necesidad de embarcarse en otra búsqueda para encontrarlo, ya que siempre regresará. Pooh declara que siempre lo estará esperando, y los dos miran felices la puesta de sol, sabiendo que siempre se tendrán el uno al otro en el santuario de la Madera de los Cien Acres. La Película de Tigger Al comienzo de la película, el narrador declara que se trata de otra historia sobre Winnie the Pooh, hasta que un frustrado Tigger interrumpe. Habiéndose cansado de cada historia que gira en torno a Pooh, Tigger sugiere que el nuevo libro se centre en él, a lo que el narrador se obliga. Cuando Pooh se presenta por primera vez, está ocupado recogiendo suficiente miel para durar todo el invierno, hasta que Tigger irrumpe y pide que salte. Desafortunadamente, Pooh estaba demasiado ocupado. Más tarde, Pooh ayuda a Conejo y sus amigos a eliminar una roca de la casa de Igor. Desafortunadamente, un Tigger buscador de atención llega y lo arruina. Conejo reprende a Tigger por su rebote, a lo que Pooh explica que nunca podrán divertirse tanto con Tigger porque ellos mismos no son tiggers. Con el corazón roto, Tigger se va, aunque el incidente motiva a Pooh a encontrarle a Tigger su propia familia. En el cual, Pooh se distrae con miel y canta a las abejas trabajadoras y furiosas como una canción de cuna. Se duermen, permitiendo que Pooh obtenga su miel. Más tarde, Búho reúne a los amigos para escribir una carta familiar a Tigger y Pooh sugiere la frase "Comer bien". Tigger creía que era su verdadera familia, por lo que los amigos se disfrazan como Tiggers. Finalmente se revelan provocando que un Tigger desconsolado abandone el bosque. Rito acude a Pooh en busca de ayuda, y le pide a Pooh que le pida a Conejo que dirija una expedición. Encuentran a Tigger y, con la ayuda de Christopher Robin, muestran que son su familia a pesar de sus diferencias. Al final de la película, Tigger presenta Pooh con "suficiente miel para durar todo el invierno, o al menos hasta el próximo jueves" en gratitud. La Gran Película de Piglet Durante un plan para obtener miel de las abejas, Piglet hace varios intentos para unirse a sus amigos y finalmente los salva de las abejas después de que su plan falló. Pooh solo le da crédito a Tigger, Conejo e Igor por desconocer las acciones de Piglet. Pooh y sus amigos se dan cuenta de que Piglet falta y Pooh usa el álbum de recortes de Piglet para rastrearlo y finalmente se da cuenta de cuán grande es en verdad el héroe Piglet. Muy pronto, el libro es desmantelado accidentalmente por Conejo y Tigger. Los amigos rastrean la mayoría de las páginas, pero la portada y algunas páginas más cuelgan sobre un tronco en una pose peligrosa. Pooh, sin preocuparse por el peligro va después de todos modos y casi cayó a su muerte, pero rescatado por Piglet. El grupo está a salvo y hacen una fiesta de reconocimiento para su amigo heroico. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Un intruso misterioso ha ingresado al Bosque de los Cien Acres y Conejo sabe que solo hay una cosa que podría ser: un Efelante. Para proteger el bosque, Pooh y sus amigos reúnen todos los muebles, herramientas y miel que pueden encontrar. La expedición comienza a la mañana siguiente. Piglet usa frijolitos para recordar el camino a casa, pero son comidos por Pooh en el momento en que tocan el suelo. Pooh y Piglet están perdidos y separados del grupo. Mientras buscan a Conejo y Tigger, ven lo que parece ser un Efelante. Usan las habilidades y el entrenamiento que aprendieron para enhebrar a la bestia pero la criatura resulta ser Conejo y Tigger. Temiendo que un Efelante los siga, huyen y regresan a casa. Todo está bien hasta que encuentran pisadas de un Efelante. Todos preparan la trampa y Pooh usa miel como cebo. Olvidado de Pooh y la pandilla, Lumpy, un bebé Efelante se ha hecho amigo de Rito y están buscando a Pooh y sus amigos para reunirse adecuadamente. Sin embargo, cuando regresan, Pooh y los demás creen erróneamente que el Efelante ha capturado a Rito, y hacen un intento de atraparlo. Se las arregla para escapar, pero después de que Rito tiene problemas, la madre de Lumpy llega y salva al joven canguro. Al darse cuenta de que los Efelantes no son bestias salvajes, las cosas se arreglan y los habitantes del Bosque de los Cien Acres y los efelantes se hacen amigos. Pooh, especialmente, abrazó a Lumpy después de que aprendió que le gusta la miel y es el primero en darse cuenta de que el "monstruo" al que todos temían era solo una madre que buscaba a su bebé. Al final, él narra que aunque nunca pudieron atrapar un Efelante, Lumpy los "capturó" a todos En la secuela de Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, Pooh y sus amigos intentan ayudar a Lumpy a disfrutar de la diversión de Halloween. Winnie the Pooh Es una mañana normal en el Bosque de los Cien Acres y para Pooh parece un gran día hasta que se encuentra sin miel. Sale a buscar algo durante el cual huye de las abejas y arruina parte del texto y finalmente se topa con un Igor deprimido. El amigo de Pooh una vez más ha perdido la cola y para saber qué hacer, Pooh y su amigo se dirigen a Búho. Lo primero que debe hacer es emitir una recompensa por el hallazgo de la cola, dice el ave sabia. La sesión se interrumpe brevemente cuando Pooh cree firmemente que Búho se ha resfriado. Poco después, Christopher Robin establece un concurso para el hallazgo de la cola. El ganador obtiene un bote de miel. A Pooh se le asigna la tarea de alertar al bosque de que hay algo muy importante que hacer. Mientras está afuera, Pooh se encuentra con Tigger quien ataca el globo que Pooh está sosteniendo. El globo se ve atraído por el pelaje de Tigger que lo asusta. Pooh dice que el globo quiere quedarse con Tigger, quien luego sugiere que se convierta en un compinche hasta que comienza a preocuparse de que le ocurra algo malo. De vuelta en el concurso, Pooh sugiere un reloj de cuco. Su victoria es efímera y la cola de Pooh salió mal. Frustrado, Pooh se va mientras Piglet intenta una cola de globo y Cangu intenta una cola de bufanda. Mientras tanto, Pooh vagabundea y se encuentra con un triste Igor una vez más para descubrir que su cola de bufanda se ha desenmarañado. Igor se aleja con tristeza y poco después Pooh encuentra una nota misteriosa en la puerta de la casa de Christopher Robin. Por supuesto, Pooh no pudo leerlo él mismo y se dirige a la casa de Búho. Una vez allí, Búho ganó el Tarro de Miel y le dio a Igor una pizarra que dice "Tael" como una cola. Pooh comienza a hablar sobre la nota, pero se queda estupefacto con el tarro de miel. Búho nota la nota y pide más información. Pooh explica que no puede leerlo, pero Búho dice que puede. La nota en realidad dice "Me fuí, vuelve pronto". pero Búho (que no puede leer) dice que la nota es una llamada de auxilio de Christopher Robin diciendo que ha sido secuestrado por una feroz criatura llamada Ponto. Pooh y sus amigos aprenden de Búho qué es la criatura. Es una bestia monstruosa que es responsable de todas las cosas horribles en el bosque. Conejo aconseja un plan para capturar a la bestia y los grupos parten. "]] Los amigos, liderados por Conejo; reúnen todas las cosas que el Ponto destruye y cavan un enorme hoyo para atraparlo. Pooh y Piglet se van a preparar un picnic falso para el Backson que lleva al pozo. Piglet saca un tarro de miel vacío y específicamente le dice a Pooh que es solo un cebo para el Ponto. Mientras el plan está en marcha, Pooh y Piglet van a una colmena para obtener miel. En cambio, Piglet se atasca y después de salvarlo son perseguidos por las abejas. Vuelven con Conejo, quien saca la colmena de Piglet y la pone en un árbol cercano (las abejas regresan a la colmena después de que los otros se fueron) y convence a Pooh para que piense en Christopher Robin en lugar de en la miel. Poco después, Pooh comienza a oír nada más que cariño y visualiza todo como miel. Los árboles, las abejas y el suelo se parecen a miel o tarros de miel. Pooh se transfiere a un mundo de miel con gigantes tarros flotantes y un mar de miel. Pooh explora su nueva escapada tropical y pronto se convierte en paraíso. Más tarde se despierta y en vez de miel; está comiendo en el barro. Pooh pronto encuentra un tarro de miel colocado en la manta de picnic preparada por Piglet y él mismo antes. Pooh olvida por completo que el día de campo es en realidad una trampa después de haber salido de su sueño y va tras el tarro vacío, colocado en el medio de la manta. "]] Pooh termina cayendo en el pozo y es atrapado. Conejo y los demás aconsejan un plan para rescatar a Pooh utilizando un ancla atada a Eeyore para crear una cuerda. En cambio, se quedan todos atrapados dentro. Piglet es el único que no está atrapado hasta que Tigger accidentalmente lo hace caer a él y Piglet. Pooh usa el texto para crear una escalera y son libres. Tan pronto como salen, algo comienza a emerger de los arbustos. Solo Christopher Robin es quien arregla las cosas. Más tarde, Pooh visita a Búho para su miel, pero en su lugar descubre que Búho estaba usando la cola de Igor para una polea para la puerta y decide devolverlo a su amigo burro. Después de que Pooh reúna a Igor con su cola en lugar de obtener su querida miel en la casa de Búho, Christopher estaba tan orgulloso de Pooh que fue recompensado con un tarro de miel gigante. Pooh y Christopher Robin se van cuando termina el día. Christopher Robin Pooh desempeñará el papel central y principal en la próxima película de acción real que se centra en un adulto Christopher Robin, que ahora vive en Londres, Inglaterra, con su esposa y su hija. Después de reunirse durante un momento particularmente bajo de la vida de Christopher, Pooh teme que su amigo haya perdido el rumbo. De vuelta en el Bosque de los Cien Acres, Pooh agrupa a Tigger, Piglet e Igor para viajar a Londres a fin de salvar a Christopher Robin. Físicamente, Pooh ha envejecido significativamente, ha perdido algo del tono en su color y tiene notables desgastes y lágrimas en su figura afelpada. Otras películas En el corto de 1981, Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons, Christopher Robin le da a Pooh un calendario para realizar un seguimiento de las estaciones. Sin saber lo que son las estaciones, Conejo y Búho le enseñan a Pooh sobre el tema. Pooh fue uno de los personajes de dibujos animados populares que aparecen en la película crossover Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Aquí, pertenecía a un niño llamado Corinn. En una escena, Pooh le da consejos a Corinn para decirle a sus padres que cree que su hermano está tramando algo, pero Corinn cree que su hermano se enojaría con ella si lo hiciera. A esto, Pooh responde: "¿Pero qué le pasaría a él si no lo dices?" En la versión de 1998 de The Parent Trap, una pieza de recuerdos con Pooh se puede ver en el fondo en una escena. En Los Muppets, el auto del Robot de los 80 pasó por un póster de Winnie the Pooh, protagonizado por el mismo Pooh. Apariciones de Series Welcome to Pooh Corner En Welcome to Pooh Corner, Pooh es retratado por un actor en vivo que opera un traje de marionetas. Pooh tiene su propia canción que interpreta llamada "The Right Side", originalmente escrita para Mary Poppins. También realizó un dúo con Piglet llamado "Please and Thank-You". The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh aparece como uno de los personajes principales de la serie. Pooh a menudo se muestra lidiando con varios conflictos que involucran a sus amigos. El final de algunos episodios muestra a Pooh relatando los eventos del día a Christopher Robin. Algunos episodios muestran a Pooh tomando el alter ego de "El Oso Enmascarado", un viejo vaquero del oeste, con Igor como su "fiel corcel". La serie también muestra que Pooh y la banda a menudo visitaban a Christopher Robin en su casa, donde se encuentran muchas aventuras. El Libro de Pooh En esta serie, Pooh es retratado por una marioneta de estilo bunraku, por lo que el espectáculo se asemeja a un libro emergente. Dado que este espectáculo estaba dirigido a niños pequeños y preescolares, las aventuras de Pooh están más orientadas a la educación del espectador. House of Mouse En la serie de televisión House of Mouse, Pooh hace numerosos cameos que no hablan, generalmente en el fondo. Pooh aparece por primera vez en la introducción, flotando a su mesa a través de un globo rojo. En el episodio "The Three Caballeros", Mickey menciona "Veo un oso de muy poco cerebro en la audiencia". Después de esta línea, hay una toma de Pooh sentado en su mesa. Sabiendo que Mickey se está refiriendo a él, sonríe y saluda a Mickey. Mickey responde que solo estaba bromeando y le ofrece a Pooh un tarro de miel cortesía de la casa (a lo que la escena cambia a Goofy en el techo buscándolo). En Mickey's House of Villains, Pooh quedó atrapado en la cocina junto con otros héroes de Disney cuando los Villanos de Disney se hicieron cargo del club. En el episodio Donald Wants to Fly, Pooh fue visto volando más allá del mostrador de la recepción mientras sostenía un globo, similar a Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. Un plato llamado en honor por el oso de peluche, llamado "Winnie the Stew", fue mencionado en "Pete's House of Villains" por Daisy Duck. En el episodio "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation", fue visto cuando los Elefantes Rosas fueron lanzados al club por la Sra. Potts. Robaron su tarro de miel y comenzaron a beber de él, y uno mantuvo su pie en Pooh para que no pudiera recuperarlo. Cuando Timothy asustó a los elefantes, Pooh recuperó el tarro de miel. En "Gone Goofy", Goofy le dio a Pooh un "platillo pooh" para comer. Pero cuando lo mordió, Pooh se vuelve enorme (algo así como lo hizo en el episodio de The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, "The Monster Frankenpooh") por lo que Goofy se da cuenta de que le dio a Pooh la comida equivocada (se suponía que era para Alicia, que también experimentó el crecimiento al comer ciertos alimentos) y lo lleva a otra mesa. En "Goofy's Menu Magic", se le ve gritando a Goofy (junto con Tigger y otros personajes) cuando ofrece más guiso. Esta es una de las únicas veces que generalmente ha expresado enojo. Pooh también se ve sentado con Tigger, Piglet, Cangu y Rito durante la canción "The Ludwig Von Drake" en "Ask Von Drake". Pooh también se ve varias veces en Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in en House of Mouse y Mickey's House of Villains. Mis Amigos Tigger y Pooh En la serie animada por computadora, Pooh y Tigger formaban parte de una organización de resolución de misterios conocida como los Super Detectives y fueron llevados a la tercera dimensión. En esta serie, Pooh y Tigger acompañaron a su nueva amiga y posible propietaria Darby mientras resolvían varios problemas en todo el bosque de los Cien Acres. Cada vez que la solución a un problema se vuelve demasiado difícil, Darby daría como resultado el método de Pooh de "pensar, pensar, pensar". Doctora Juguetes Pooh y sus amigos aparecen en un episodio especial de Doctora Juguetes y su Hospital, "Into the Hundred Acre Wood!" Primero se lo ve volando en el aire sobre el hospital de juguete, colgando de un grupo de globos. Doc y sus amigos intentan derribarlo, pero el viento lo lleva lejos, y a través de una cascada mágica que lo lleva a él y Doc al Bosque de los Cien Acres. Con la ayuda de Tigger, Piglet e Igor, Doc y sus amigos logran derribar a Pooh, pero termina teniendo una herida y pierde algo de relleno. Pooh es llevado de vuelta al hospital donde lo bordea Doc. Material Impreso Kingdom Keepers Pooh aparece en la saga cuando Finn lo ve hablando con Piglet durante su primera visita a Magic Kingdom como su guía. Videojuegos [[Saga de Kingdom Hearts|Saga de Kingdom Hearts]] Pooh es el personaje principal del Bosque de los Cien Acres de Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories y Kingdom Hearts II. El papel de Pooh es único en el universo de Kingdom Hearts, ya que vive en un mundo dentro de un mundo, cuyos habitantes son felizmente ignorantes de las batallas libradas fuera de su pacífico bosque. Hace una breve aparición en ''Birth by Sleep'' como un personaje de la Junta de Comando. Su papel en Kingdom Hearts es significativamente mayor. Cuando Sora llega al Bosque de los Cien Acres, Pooh se separa del resto de sus amigos del bosque para que los dos viajen por el mundo, localizando a Búho, Piglet, Rito, Tigger, Conejo e Igor uno por uno. Antes de que Sora se vaya para continuar encontrando a sus propios amigos, Pooh expresa su deseo de que Sora se quede, quien responde que siempre estarán unidos a través de sus corazones. En Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, una versión de Pooh creada a partir de los recuerdos de Sora se encuentra en el Castillo del Olvido. En Kingdom Hearts II, un Sincorazón logró arrancar páginas del Bosque de los Cien Acres, infligiendo amnesia a Pooh. Sora recopila todas las páginas y repite lo que había hecho en el juego original, reuniendo a Pooh con sus amigos. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Pooh aparece en el juego como un personaje de encuentro y saludo en Critter Country. Le asigna algunas tareas al jugador, que incluyen ayudarlo a encontrar algunos tarros de miel faltantes y ayudar a sus amigos a preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños para él. También juega un papel importante en el mini-juego The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. En un momento, Pooh encuentra un mapa del tesoro y le pide al jugador que descubra el tesoro (esperando que sea cariño). El tesoro resulta ser el libro ilustrado de Christopher Robin, pero faltan algunas páginas. Pooh le pide al jugador que le envíe el libro a Piglet, con la esperanza de que sepa qué hacer. Mientras tanto, Piglet estaba ocupado preparando trampas para las wartas y se le pidió a Pooh consejos sobre qué se debería usar como cebo para atraer a las wartas. Pooh sugiere pasteles de miel y le pide al jugador que los recoja. Disney INFINITY Winnie the Pooh aparece como un cameo en Disney INFINITY. En la versión de 3DS, le dará monedas al jugador. Le dirá al jugador que estaba guardando las monedas para un poco de miel. Parques Disney Pooh es un personaje común en los parques temáticos de Disney y el más común en la franquicia de Winnie the Pooh. También se lo suele ver con Tigger e Igor, y ocasionalmente con Piglet. Disneyland Resort Pooh a veces aparece en la versión de Disneyland del final de Fantasmic! En la [[World of Color|versión de 2015 de World of Color]], Pooh hizo un cameo durante la secuencia de apertura, en honor a Walt Disney. Walt Disney World Para meet-and-greets, Pooh se encuentra a menudo en Magic Kingdom, Epcot y Disney's Animal Kingdom con Tigger. En Once Upon a Time de Magic Kingdom, Pooh protagoniza su propio segmento en el que interpreta "Rumbly in My Tumbly" (con clips adicionales de "Everything is Honey"). Más tarde se lo ve hostigado por la amenaza combinada de Efelantes, Wartas y Elefantes Rosas Pooh también tiene su propia carta de hechizo conocida como "Abejas de Miel de Winnie the Pooh" en la atracción Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Tokyo Disney Resort Pooh es la estrella de su propio paseo oscuro titulado Pooh's Hunny Hunt, ubicado en la mayoría de Tokyo Disneyland. También aparece en la versión del parque de Once Upon a Time. Disneyland Paris En Disneyland Paris, Pooh protagoniza Winnie the Pooh and Friends, too!. En el mismo parque, Pooh participa en Disney Magic on Parade, en su propia carroza. Hong Kong Disneyland En Flights of Fantasy Parade, Pooh aparece como el personaje central de su película, vista dentro de un globo de aire caliente de tarro de miel con la cara de un Efelante. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh es la estrella de su propio viaje oscuro basado en la película ubicada en la mayoría de los parques de Disney, especialmente Disneyland y Magic Kingdom. Pooh es un audio-animatronico y básicamente desempeña el mismo papel que hizo en la película. Galería Curiosidades * El 11 de Abril de 2006, Pooh recibió una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood, siendo el cuarto personaje Disney en recibir una después de Mickey Mouse, Blancanieves y Donald Duck. * Se implica que Christopher Robin lo recibió en su primer cumpleaños, ya que en Pooh's Grand Adventure, Christopher Robin le pregunta Pooh si se quedará en el Bosque de los Cien Acres, incluso cuando tenga cien años. Pooh le pregunta "¿Cuántos años tendría yo?" y Christopher Robin contesta, "Noventa y nueve". * Él, Piglet y Rito son los únicos personajes animales de la franquicia que usan ropa. En los tres casos, usan camisa pero no pantalones. * La historia de su origen, The Original Story of Winnie the Pooh, solo menciona que Harry Coleburn compró la osa negra que se llamará Winnie, y Christopher Robin renombró a su oso de peluche Edward usando el nombre Pooh de la nada. Nunca menciona a Winnie siendo huérfano por el cazador o la participación del cisne Pooh. El final solo dice: "esa es otra historia increíble". Enlaces externos * *Winnie the Pooh Wiki ar:ويني الدبدوب en:Winnie the Pooh fi:Nalle Puh fr:Winnie l'Ourson (personnage) it:Winnie the Pooh (personaggio) pl:Kubuś Puchatek pt-br:Ursinho Pooh ru:Винни-Пух zh:小熊維尼 Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes de Winnie the Pooh Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Fantasmic Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Osos Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Personajes de Playhouse Disney Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes de Disney Live! Categoría:Personajes que narran la historia Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Spell Cards Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Juguetes Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Keepers Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Gigantes Categoría:Vaqueros y vaqueras Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Piratas Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Wonderful World of Color Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Personajes que miran a la cámara Categoría:Personajes Ingleses Categoría:Personajes de Disney Junior Categoría:Personajes de My Friends Tigger and Pooh Categoría:Personajes de Doc McStuffins Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Personajes de Disney Magic Kingdoms Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit